The Love Of Their Life
by GodKing1228
Summary: Here is my first alteration of the Serge and Kid fic! Now it concentrates more on the love, and less, actually none on the sex. Thanks, and please R&R!


A Love of Their Life  
By Squalldaman  
  
Note: THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO MY FIRST ONE! ^_^   
  
5 YEARS AFTER FIGHTING THE TIME DEVOURER.........  
------------------------------------------  
"Dammit......Im bleeding." Kid muttered to herself as she quickly cast a Heal spell on herself. Standing up, and holding her side to stop the bleeding, she concentrated and hit the Royal Jelly with a Volcano spell. The Jelly wailed, and walloped her with a stinging tentacle. Kid then blacked out...............  
--------------------------  
As she stood up, Kid found herself in the hotel in Termina. "How the hell did I get here?" she asked herself, as the fisherman from Arni came in.   
  
"Oh hi......what's your name again? Kid? Im from Arni, I saw you floating around the El Nido Triangle, and brought you here. What happened?" the fisherman asked.  
  
"Eh, I was trying to get inside that bloody ship of Starky.......forgot about that damn Jellyfish there, it caught me by suprise. " Kid explained.  
  
" I see....well thats a pity. By the way, your friend...........what was his name again? Oh yeah! It was Serge! He wanted you meet you at the S.S Zelbess, wait, the S.S Invincible. He needed help with something." the fisherman told Kid.  
  
"Thanks mate, I'll head over there now. I'll take the boat that Norris lent to us." Kid said, walking out. She ran to the dock, and saw the boat there. Hopping in, she called Serge on the her phone. "Serge mate, are you there? Im coming over now, Im at Termina! Bye!" Kid yelled into the phone, turning it off. As she set off, it was looking to be a better day.  
---------------------------  
"SO Serge, you gonna go through with this? I mean, you have to!" Glenn persuaded his nervous friend.  
  
"Yeah.......I know....I just dont know how Kid will feel!" Serge answered.  
  
"Serge, you know she's been jumping all over you lately. I mean, you too can hardly keep apart!" Glenn told Serge.  
  
"Im gonna go this Glenn......I am gonna do this.......Id better get going. I have to order a ship since Kid took ours. Thanks Glenn, bye!" Serge yelled, as he walked off.  
---------------------------  
Arriving at the S.S Zelbess/S.S Invincible, Kid hopped out of the boat onto the ship, and tethered the boat to a post. Walking upstairs, she went downstairs, and decided to try her luck at the Gambling game. By the time she got off, she had won a Rainbow Shell, and 6 Denoradites.   
  
"Kid? Is that you?" Kid heard someone yell. She turned around, and saw Serge there, his blue eyes glittering.  
  
"Uhhh......hey Serge!" Kid stuttered. She shook her head, as she had never noticed how deep Serge's eyes were. My my my, he sure is looking hot today.....wait Kid! What the hell are you doin! Snap out of it! Kid snapped out of her thoughts, and answered Serge. "What did you want mate?"  
  
"I wanted to show this awesome sight I found while sitting on the top on Nikki's stage. Come on, let's go!" Grabbing Kid's hand, he led her out into the star-filled night. "Wow, her hand sure is soft. I'd love to get a little bit close to her and-----WAIT! THE HELL AM I DOING! Sweet Dragon God, what posessed me to think that?" Serge thought, and walked up to the balcony of the Magical Dreamers stage. "Kid, close your eyes." Serge said to Kid. As she closed her eyes, Serge concentrated hard, and cast an endless Meateor Shower into the sky. It was a sash that Luccia had developed, that would always cast the spell unlimited times, unless told to stop. As Kid opened her eyes, she saw the beautiful stars shooting over the sky.  
  
"Wow Serge......it's beautiful!" Kid exclaimed, getting closer to Serge. She snuggled against his arm unwillingly, as rested there.  
  
"HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP!" Serge yelled inside his head. "IS SHE DOING WHAT I THINK SHE IS? HOLY CRAP!" Looking up, as Kid rested on him, they drifted off into sleep..........  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Serge grasped for Kid's arms as the ship was bombarded with bombs. The fireworks had gone wrong. Raising his hands to stop the meteors, Serge blacked out, and fell off the ship with Kid, into the sea.........  
------------------------------  
"Ugh......what the hell?" Serge exclaimed, coming to. He looked around, and saw Kid nowhere. He felt a warm sensation, and looked above him. Kid was lying on top of him, and they were apparently on the Forbidden Island. The residents were gone. "Oh yeah, they moved back to Marbule....." He thought, but remembered who was lying on top of him. "HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! WOWZERS!"   
  
"Whooo.......bugger mate, what the hell happened?" Kid asked, coming to. She froze, as she found herself lying on a wide-eyed Serge. She thought to herself, and promptly asked, "What happened mate?"  
  
"Uh.....well the meteor shower got out of control, and we fell off the ship. Now we are stuck here until someone finds us." Serge asnswered, stammering. He had made up his mind, and he was gonna go through with it even if she did say no.  
  
"Well that a bloody sha------MMMMMFH!" Kid started to say, but stopped as Serge passionately kissed her. Pulling out, she yelled, "Holy crap mate! What the hell!" Looking at Serge's face, she thought it over and replied, "Im a little suprised....but IM wondering, what the hell took you so long?" Kid asked.  
  
"Well......I....Umm........I really like you Kid. More like as in LOVE you." Serge answered.  
  
"Me too mate......Ive been wondering when this was gonna happen? And now that it's happened, I dont know what to say!" Kid stammered, but thought to herself, "YES!"   
  
Shuffling his feet, Serge answered, "I dont know KId. Ive felt this way since we met at Cape Howl. Ive felt this way since Termina. You always had an attraction. I dont know......but I felt like I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. It just felt like that Kid..........."  
  
"I feel the same way Serge, I dont know if its us growing up or what. Thats what attracted me to you in the first place. The blue eyes and hair, the smile, the personality, just the way you were." Kid told Serge.  
  
"Kid............." Serge mused, and then suddenly gave her a deep hug. The two then broke off, and turned to each other, blushing.  
  
"Eh Serge, I guess we'd better get some sleep, eh?" Kid mumbled.  
  
"I guess so Kid......Good night!" Serge said to Kid, as they layed down.  
----------------------------------------  
"SERGE! KID!" Glenn yelled, as he came over to the island. Serge and Kid woke up suddenly. Glenn was standing there, with the boat ready, and about 20 Viper Churros in hands. Kid's eyes bugged out, and she ran over and wolfed down two in 15 seconds. "What happened guys?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Eh.....long story." Serge muttered, but winked at Glenn as Kid turned her back. The party then tore Kid away from eating long enough to get on the boat, and they sailed off.   
------------------------------------  
10 YEARS LATER..........  
  
"Mom! Mom! I just beat Garai in a swordfight! Yay! Yay!" the little boy yelled, running to Kid. Kid smiled, as she remembered how competitive the child of Glenn and Leena was. She was also glad that Leena had recovered from Serge falling for herself.  
  
"Wow Wazuki! That's really good!" Kid told the little boy enthusiastically. A little girl ran over as well.   
  
"Mom! I just found a Revive element in the well!" she yelled.  
  
Kid laughed, and answered her, "Good job Lucca, you can help your friends out if ever needed!" The chlidren laughed, and ran off together. Kid's life with Serge had changed for the better!  
  
END  
  
NOTE: So what did you think? My second fic, and my first love theme. This is my first alteration, my first one was a bit.........ick..... ^_^ Please R&R!  
  



End file.
